Just like his Daddy
by Lady Athena X
Summary: It's late at night and Chichi is contemplating the similarities between her second born son and her deceased husband.


Whew, it's been a while since I wrote my last fic. I just wanna thank all those who reviewed my last fic. I appreciated it a lot. I finally got over my writer's block long enough to write this fic. Well, this fic isn't really a G/CC, even though I absolutely love the couple and it does have several G/CC flashback moments, but this is mostly a Chichi/Goten mother and son bonding fic. It takes place ten months after Goku's death and several weeks after the birth of Goten. As you know by now, I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT or any of the characters. Well read on and don't forget to review.  
  
BTW, Chichi thoughts= ' '  
Quotes= " "  
  
(Takes place several weeks after the birth of Goten)  
  
It was a warm summer evening at the Son Family Household. Another day had come to an end and night had finally arrived. It had been over ten months since Goku's death. After a day's worth of chores, Son Chichi was in need for a relaxing bath. After washing dishes, the raven-haired widow hung up her apron and prepared the bath water.  
  
'Another day's worth of chores finished, I need to relax. I wouldn't want to exhaust myself while having a baby to look after'.  
  
Taking a nice, warm, hot bath was one of the only things that actually seemed to calm Chichi or at least ease her mind. She was so used to worrying about her beloved Goku, her sons' well being, the fate of the world and sometimes universe, and Gohan's studies. It was also where she could draft away and finally relax.  
  
After Chichi finished taking her bath, she put on her usual night robe and went to tuck Gohan into bed. Her eldest son appeared to be doing much better after the birth of Goten. Gohan was never really the same child after Goku's death. But from Goku's death, Chichi did see a new maturity in Gohan. He was the one who had helped her through the pregnancy and gave her a reason to live and carry on with her life. When Chichi arrived at Gohan's bedroom, she found baby Goten asleep in Gohan's arms.  
  
"Oh my, Gohan you're doing so well with Goten. You certainly have a way with him," Chichi smiled proudly at her eldest son.  
  
"Oh yeah, Mom," replied the twelve year old boy. I just wanted to help out".  
  
"Thank you, Gohan," said Chichi as she gathered Goten in her arms. "You've been helpful enough these past ten months, now it's time to get some sleep."  
  
"Sure Mom."  
  
"Goodnight sweetie," Chichi spoke as she kissed Gohan on his forehead and turned off the lights.  
  
"Mom.do you think Dad's watching us from heaven."  
  
Chichi stared at her son for a moment. She knew he missed his father a lot and knew that he often thought of him. No One could ever replace Goku as his father.  
  
'Goku's death has really affected Gohan. I know nothing could ever replace Goku as his father or as my husband, but I do wish that there were something that I could do to help ease his suffering.'  
  
"Of course he is, Gohan and I know that he's very proud of you and I know that he would want you to get some sleep to."  
  
With that answer, Gohan nodded and settled to sleep. Chichi then went into her bedroom carrying the sleeping Goten.  
  
As Chichi prepared herself for bed she placed the sleeping Goten into his crib, which was beside her bed. After she tucked him in tightly so he wouldn't catch cold, she undid her hair out of that tight bun and did a silent prayer. She prayed mostly for her sons and their well being. After her prayer, Chichi quietly slid herself into bed, careful not to awaken the sleeping Goten and was soon fast asleep after another hard day of work.  
  
~A few Hours Later.~  
  
"WWWAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Chichi woke up to a loud sound of crying. She went over to the crib and picked up Goten.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetie. Poor thing, you must be thirsty." Chichi then carried Goten to the kitchen to get some milk. "Don' worry sweetie, Mommy's gonna get the milk for you."  
  
When Chichi reached the kitchen, she went to the refrigerator and took out a bottle and filled it with warm milk. She then handed it to Goten.  
  
"Oh my, you drink nearly as much as your father."  
  
Suddenly, Chichi looked down at Goten. It was no denying it. Goten was definitely a constant reminder of her Goku. There were so many similar ways that they were alike.  
  
'The similarities are definitely there. The hair, the face, those innocent eyes. My word, you would think that he was the clone of Goku. If only you knew how much you and your father have in common.'  
  
Chichi couldn't help but to slightly giggle as she watched Goten gulp the milk down little by little. It reminded her how much Goku used to enjoy her cooking and her meals.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was a hot sunny summer day and Chichi was washing dishes as Goku continued to gobble down plate after plate of delicious food.  
  
"Goku, you really shouldn't eat too much. It's really not very good for your health"  
  
Goku gave Chichi his best puppy-dog face. "Awww, but how could I when your cooking's so great and plus you know I am a saiyain after all, so I have have to eat a lot."  
  
"I know Goku, but seriously do you have to eat us out of house and home. I mean, it's not easy providing for saiyans."  
  
"Um Chichi."  
  
"Yes Goku."  
  
"Can I have another bowl of stew"?  
  
"Sure Goku," signed Chichi. "Go right ahead."  
  
Even though Chichi sounded irrated, she actually enjoyed it when Goku would compliment her cooking. He always was a big and loyal fan of her cooking. In his eyes, she was possibly the best cook in the world and to her; Goku was simply her big lug.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Yep, that was her Goku, all right. Not exactly the brightest light bulb in the box, but had a heart of gold. There was no other kinder and gentler saiyain in the universe. No other man could ever take his place. But then, Chichi couldn't help but to feel as if she took Goku for granted during the time when he was alive. Maybe she shouldn't have scolded him so much. But then again who else could have taught him some manners and about love and family. Chichi then looked down to found that Goten had finished the whole bottle of milk.  
  
"Oh my, Goten. "You certainly have a big appetite."  
  
'How could so much of Goku, be into this little child. They're so identical and alike, it's not funny. It's a shame that Goten will probably never see his father and know the kind-hearted person behind the legend. Oh kami, why does it have to be this way. I know Goku decided not to come back for the safety of Earth, but couldn't there have been another way.'  
  
Chichi then looked down at Goten, who merely stared innocently at his worrisome mother.  
  
'Is it worth Goten, not ever knowing his father. Having Earth safe, would definitely give Goten a chance to have a normal childhood without heaving the world on his shoulders. He will finally be able to maintain the innocence that Gohan lost during his childhood, after seeing so much bloodshed throughout his many battles.'  
  
Chichi then began rocking Goten to sleep while humming an old lullaby that she had learned from her father, when she was a little girl, and then began to cradle Goten.  
  
'You don't have to worry about anyone or anything ever harming you, my lil' angel. Mommy loves you and will always be there for you. I swear, I'll meet death before I let you or your brother ever meet harm. No matter how big or how tough they are. I promise.'  
  
Chichi then looked down at Goten only to find him sound asleep in her arms. She then carried him in her arms, back to her bedroom. She slowly and quietly and quietly placed Goten back in him crib and kissed him gently on his forehead.  
  
"Goodnight my lil angel"  
  
As Chichi watched Goten sleep peacefully she thought about her husband in heaven who was watching down on her and their sons. She hoped that one day Goten would grow up to be the kind hearted man that was loved by many, a man of kindness and respect for everyone, and a man that would sacrifice anything for his family and friends.Just like his daddy.  
  
Thanks for reading, don't forget to review ^_^ 


End file.
